The Seven Worlds
by Libratine
Summary: Jenny’s past catches up with her and reveals secrets about her that no one would’ve guessed, dragging the team into an ancient battle filled with loss, lust and forbidden love. Romantic pairings: Jen/Gibbs, maybe Tiva and AU-ish House/Cuddy from House, MD
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Seven Worlds

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Inspiration: Buffy the vampire slayer, Charmed, Harry Potter, books by Tamora Pierce and Lene Kaaberboel, Van Helsing and all those sorts of books, TV-shows and movies ;)

Warning: If you are easily offended do not read. I'll connect actual events in history with the plot, which means I'll put a different meaning on some historic things.

Romantically pairings: Mainly Jibbs and House/Cuddy (Though the Huddy will be AU. There'll be two important characters based on House and Cuddy and with some of the same storylines from House, MD)

AN1: So I've been thinking about writing a story like this for ages, and now it's finally coming together. I've written the first couple of chapters, but before I decide to continue with it, I want to see if anybody is interested in this kind of story at all :)

Enjoy!

* * *

She couldn't believe it. It had to be a mistake. It was supposed to be over. Done with. Dealt with. Over she told herself. There had to be another explanation for the attack – a robbery, violence, hatred, something, anything, other than what she feared. But listening to Gibbs describing the crime scene only continued to prove her right. The pale bodies, the open eyes, the missing blood and last but not least the bite marks.

"Don't go! I'll be there in ten," she ordered and shut the phone. If she was right – a big if she hoped – she had to get there immediately. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. There was no reason to assume anything yet. _Never assume always double-check;_ the voice of an old mentor rang in her head. Maybe it was just a coincidence. _I don't believe in coincidences._ Aw screw it!

She hurried to her car, afraid of what could happen should this not be a coincidence.

* * *

When she arrived nothing seemed to have happened. The dead bodies were still dead – lying on the park grass while Tony was snatching pictures of the crime scene. Gibbs was talking to Ducky, and Ziva and McGee were interviewing the woman who had stumbled upon the dead people.

"I do believe, it hasn't even been an hour yet," Ducky said, taking the temperature of one of the victims. They both looked up when Jenny approached them. "Director", the good doctor greeted with a small nod.

"Wrap up the scene and take the bodies back to headquarters immediately", she said without a greeting. Her suspensions had been confirmed as soon as she stepped out of her vehicle. It was in the air. They had to get going. Soon. But why? She couldn't for the life of her figure out what had brought this attack on. It had been almost 10 years for goodness sake. 10 years! Why the hell couldn't they just let her have a life?

"What's wrong Jen?" Gibbs inquired, picking up on her nervousness. "You look like you've seen a ghost".

"Just get back to base as quick as humanely possible", she responded, her eyes never meeting his instead searching the area looking for anything unusual.

Gibbs looked questioningly at her, but was cut off before he got a chance to say anything. "We let the woman go home and sleep, but got her number in case we need her. One of the guys is taking her home…,"Ziva noticed their expressions. "Did I interrupt anything?" she asked.

"I need you to clean this scene quickly" Jenny answered tearing her eyes away from the area.

"The atmosphere?"

Jenny looked strangely at Ziva, wondering if the young woman could possible know anything. Then she remembered – Ziva was Jewish. That was possibly why.

"There is something about this place," Ziva explained. "Something in the air."

Jen nodded, "Indeed there is".

_Wush_

She heard something in the bushes and immediately turned around. "Get back to the van," her voice was low, but stern.

"Jen?"

"Now!" she glared at Gibbs, who looked curiously at her.

"What is it?", he asked, placing a hand on his gun. Ready if needed.

"Go!" she said. There was something in her voice, something that frightened the others. Her skin was paler than usual and her green eyes were darkened by fearful clouds.

"What's going on?" DiNozzo and McGee joined the group.

"Get in the car, now!" Jen repeated a tad more forcefully. Why the hell couldn't they just do as she said? Why drag it out?

Behind her Gibbs was becoming annoyed, "what the hell…", but before he could finish his sentence a man jumped out of the bushes.

And what a man. He was wearing nothing but black pants, showing his muscular chest. His skin was the most beautiful of bronze color, almost shimmering in the evening light. His black hair was a couple of inches long and tousled, making it looks like he'd just woken up. But what really captivated people about this man, what really made them stop and take a second look, was his eyes. They were completely black!

"You," Jenny gasped.

"Well, well, well," he said moving closer to the group, who had huddled together when they had seen the man. Something about him – his aura or the way that he carried himself, with an almost predatory glint in his eyes - was extremely intimidating.

Only Jen held her ground. She'd seen it coming, subconsciously knowing that it'd be him.

"If it isn't Tess," the man stared at Jenny, "or is it Jenny Shepard now?" he asked.

"What do you want, Sayan?" She practically spat, her harsh tone trying to disguise her nervousness.

"Now, now play nice, there is no reason for that tone", his lips curving into a nice resembling of a smirk.

"What do you want?" she repeated, her facial expressions not changing.

He shrugged, "the usual, but don't suppose you're up for that anymore?"

Jenny shut her eyes briefly, clearing her mind of the old memories that suddenly came back to her. Memories that were best left forgotten. "Why now?"

"Now is as good as ever"

She looked at him. Really looked at him. He hadn't changed one bit. He was still as handsome and sexy as ever. The years had done nothing to him, except for a 3 inch scar on his otherwise perfect chest.

He caught her looking at it, "Valcan" he replied gesturing towards the old battle wound.

"Is that his work too?" she pointed towards the bodies on the ground.

Sayan nodded. "You missed him by mere minutes".

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" Jenny asked, but instead of the earlier harsh tone, her voice was now softer, the question asked more out of curiosity.

"Came to fight Valcan. He killed Morfis yesterday", he replied without emotion.

Her eyes went wide. "Morfis' dead?"

Sayan nodded. "A bit right in the heart… You look good," he then said, catching her completely off guard by the 180 degree turn in topic. "I liked it when your hair were a bit longer though, but I get why this look more bossy and intimidating", he smiled - the smile that had won him her heart many, many years ago.

"Don't do this," she pleaded.

"I missed you, Tess", he'd gotten so close that he could reach out and touch her cheek – which was exactly what he did.

Before the skin could make contact, Jenny took a step back. "Don't!" she warned, "Don't do this." Sayan bowed his head in acceptance.

"As you wish".

A movement in one of the _dead_ bodies caused McGee to gaps. Jenny suddenly remembered that the team was still there along with the three dead guys. "Crap," she muttered. Her focus had been completely on Sayan, and for a few minutes she'd forgotten about everything around her. "Quick. Get the bodies in the van, don't worry about evidence, just pill them". Her eyes caught the sight of the senior agent. He was carefully watching her, probably had been through her whole exchange with Sayan. He looked shocked at her statement, opening his mouth ready to protest, but she silenced him with her hand. "For once just do it". Her eyes pleaded him, begging him not to make this difficult. Not now. He gave her a short nod and strode towards the team to help them gather the dead people.

Jenny shot a look at Sayan, silently asking him what the fuck she was supposed to do. "Contact Elisa and Gregorian", he said. She wanted to ask him why, ask what was going on, and why this was happening, but before she had a chance he'd jumped back into the bushes.

"Leave it, Ziva" Jen said when the young agent prepared to follow. She looked at the van where the bodies were lying in a big dog pile. Resolute she took the car keys from Gibbs and gave him hers. There should be enough time, but just in case she'd miscalculated she didn't want Gibbs and the team to be in the same car as the victims. "Meet me back at base in 10", with that she got into the van and drove off.

* * *

"Jen, would you explain to me, what the hell is going on?!" Gibbs growled at her as they moved the last body to autopsy.

"Later," she dismissed. "I need to take care of this first." Before he could protest again, she continued. "Ducky is your letter opener made of silver?"

"Why yes it is, but I..."

Jenny took the silver object from the desk and went to the first body lying on the steal table. The skin had gotten ever paler and dark marks were starting to form around the eyes. She lifted her hand.

"What are you doing?" Tony inquired. "You're not gonna…" before he could finish his sentence a flash of silver whirled trough the air and the letter opener bored into the lifeless victim's heart.

A piercing scream was heard from the doorway, bouncing of the cold autopsy walls. Abby had walked in just in time to see Jenny stab the body. The rest of the team was just staring, too stunned to actually act, still trying to comprehend what they'd just seen. "What is going on?" Abby asked in disbelief as she stepped further into the room. "Did you just…," she made some wild gestures towards the body.

"It needs to be done," Jen tried to explain, "otherwise…". A groan from the other table got everybody's undivided attention.

"Was it me," Tony asked alarmed, "or did that body – that _dead_ body – just groan?"

"No", Ziva said looking fearful at the table, "I heard it too".

Everybody's eyes turned to Jen. She hurried to the other two tables and quickly stabbed both of them. Again, right through the heart.

"I think it's time you tell us _exactly _what is going on". Gibbs said staring at her in a way she'd never seen before.

She looked around, taking in all the frightened – though trying to hide it – faces that were watching her. She nodded, "be at my place in 20 minutes," she said and left the autopsy.

* * *

Jenny paced the confined space she called her study. This was bad. Really bad. Rationally thinking she knew she had to tell Gibbs and his team about her life. About whom she really was. There was no other way to explain what had happened this late evening. The truth. She'd have to tell them the truth. The whole truth. Or at least as much as they needed to know. But she'd never - never - told anybody about her identity, her mission, her fate. This was bad.

A ring on the doorbell ripped her away from her thoughts. She took a deep breath, it was now or never.

Outside the door stood everybody; Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva, McGee, Tony and of course Abby, all of them staring at her with a mix curiosity and caution, not knowing what to expect from all this.

"Come in", she gestured with her hand leading them to her study. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. "Well," she started feeling awkward, there really was no way of doing this the right way, "I'm going to show you something, a room," she elaborated. "But I ask of you not to touch anything, no matter how weird or interesting it looks." She looked around before settling her eyes on Tony, "okay?"

He gulped, but tried to hide it behind a smile, "no touching, got it".

She gave a small nod, moving to stand in front of one of the bookcases. She inhaled deeply, no turning back now. Like from a bad adventure movie, she went through the titles before she pressed one, _The Seven Wonders of the World, _and then it happened, the fireplace sunk in revealing a small staircase going down.

A collective gasp was heard, but nobody dared to say anything, afraid to break the spell that had settle on the group. "Follow me". They looked as Jenny descended the stairs, but nobody moved. Finally Gibbs rolled his eyes and went after his boss.

As each of them stepped into the chamber, they were surprised by the size and beauty of it. All eight of them could easily fit in there. A big, golden chandelier illuminated the room in a nice warm light, making up for the lack of windows. In the middle was a large font, like the ones in churches used for baptizing people. It was made of an almost black type of stone and was engraved with a complicated pattern that looked liked flowers from afar, but when you got closer you could see it was actual letters entwined in each other that decorated the font.

In front of it, was a big, white circle painted on the wooden floor. A six-pointed star filled the circle, all of the points reaching the perimeter. The walls were hidden behind bookcases loaded with books and glasses in all shape and colors, containing different things from around the world. A big table that looked like it was made in The Middle Ages was standing to the left of the entrance, covered with papers and documents written in a language none of team members could identify.

However, the most intriguing thing was the back wall. Weapon of all kinds and seizes were hanging on it; crossbows, handguns, bows and arrows, halberds, rifles, swords, a morningstar – weapons of all ages were represented in the collection, each of them beautiful in their own way.

"What is this?" Abby asked the first one to regain the ability to speak.

"This is my old office. Gather round", she said pointing towards the circle on the floor. "I don't even know where to start," she confessed. Seeing them, the team - Gibbs - here, in her old study, was so surreal.

"The beginning would be nice," Gibbs injected. She glared at him, if only it was that easy.

Jenny sighed. "Ok… Well… I want you to let me finish before you say anything. No matter how crazy I sound, please show the courtesy of letting me finish." When nobody said anything she continued. "The world, as you know it, doesn't exist. In fact earth is only one part of seven worlds". She stopped, letting her words sink in. Shepard could see the uncertainty in their eyes, their hesitation, wondering if she was jacking their chain. "The seven worlds are led by seven different creatures. Earth, or middle-earth as some call it, is ruled by mankind. Then there are three worlds accepting and even liking the existence of middle-earth. Falorina," she said holding up one finger, indicating this was the first, "is the land of the fairies and ruled by Queen Shilda." The looks she got from the group in front of her were varied to put it mildly. Abby was taking it all in and Ziva too was paying close attention. Tony on the other hand was trying very hard to stifle a laugh. The others had the courtesy to remain neutral. "Another one," she held up a second finger, "is lead by elves. It's the oldest monarchy in any of the seven worlds, the king and queen still descending from the first king and queen of Clover Hills. The last one is the world of magicians called elementiads. Different people possess different powers, but what they all have in common is the ability to control the elements."

This time Tony laughed out loud, unable to contain it any longer. However he was instantly silenced by a glare from the others.

"You promised", Jenny said, knowing that she sounded like a little girl. She looked around to gauge the rest of the group's reaction. Abby was the only one looking eager for her to continued, she exhaled, well one was better than none.

"The three other worlds aren't as accepting of middle-earth and each of them has tried more than once to conquer us. One world is populated by demons lead by Beluz. Demons are divided by a ranking system –there are different types of demons and depending on which type you are, you are either a high-ranked, empowered demon or one who just exist to help the others. Beluz is a Persuader, very high-ranked. A persuader has the ability to wrap people about their little finger. It's one who knows people and uses that information to talk them into doing what they'd like them to do, not that it is any difficulty. Common sense goes out the window once you're caught in the web of lies and persuasions of a Persuader. Another world is inhabited by vampires, who are living under their ruler, the first existing vampire, Count Dracula. The last world is the world of the werewolves. They are – believe it or not – living in a democracy, and have a president of sorts that is elected by the other wolves." Once more she let the words sink in, but was still met by disbelief.

"Sayan", Ziva said, "he was a werewolf, yes?"

Jenny gave a shot nod, a bit surprised that Ziva had been paying enough attention to make the connection. She was glad that her old friend seemed to take most of it in; even though the others still looked at her like she was speaking in a language none of them could understand. New approach.

"The three _good_ worlds made an alliance called Pax at the beginning of all time, preventing them from bewaring one another and middle-earth. But the other three continually try to take over our world – mostly it's a power issue like everything else to do with war in this world. One person, or maybe more I actually don't know, is able to sense when and where these attack will occur. Elected by God knows who she is assigned to protect the human kind."

The team was still looking at her like she had completely lost it. Surprise, she thought sarcastically. Okay, switching tactic again.

"Ziva, may I borrow your necklace?" Ziva nodded and took it off placing it in Jenny's palm. "This is the Star of David, a symbol of the Jewish people; however, it is also a symbol of the seven worlds." She pointed at the star. "It's two triangles placed upon each other, creating seven parts. The middle represents middle-earth of that the name, and the other six the other worlds – one point for each."

A deep silence settle upon the group, but this time she felt like they'd actually heard what she said.

"It has become a sign for the Jewish people because they are The Protectors or The Chosen Ones, depending on who you ask. The Jews were originally assigned to protect and help the woman I was talking about – the one who is to save mankind."

"But," Ziva dared ask, "Who is this woman?"

Jenny sighed. There was no need to put off the inevitable. "She goes by the name Tess."

* * *

AN2: So that's the first part - there'll be another up during the weekend going a bit more into stuff Jenny's past and why Abby has a cross on her back. Reviews are (as always) appreciated since they make you want to write even more :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and warning see first chapter.

AN: So for some weird reason I thought Abby was adopted, when I came up with this story, so she is for the sake of the plot. Otherwise, enjoy :)

* * *

They all stared at her except Abby, who hadn't been in the park.

"That man," Ziva said slowly, "he called you Tess."

"He did," Jenny confirmed. Ziva was about to continue, when Jenny held up a hand. "I think it's time that I told you the story of my life. I don't remember anything 'till I turned the age of five. I was found wandering around in Smokey Mountains by a man named Jasper Shepard. As it turned out he had been looking for me, sensing my present and growing gift. He became my guide and mentor, the closest thing to a father I'll ever have. He adopted me and trained me in the art of becoming Tess, like he had done it with twenty girls before me. He taught me everything he knew, like how to communicate and travel to the other worlds, the ancient rules, my purpose in life. He was an elementiad, specialized in training Tesses through time. Together alongside elves, fairies and elementiads we fought for middle-earth, for mankind. But then something happened." She held a short pause to get her emotions under control. This was a first time she spoke of this to anybody, and it still hurt like it had happened yesterday. "In 1992 Jasper Shepard was brutally murdered."

"René Benoit", Gibbs said. The first words he had spoken since Jenny had begun her tale.

"Exactly!" Jenny exclaimed her hands curling into fist just thinking about him. "I stopped working as Tess, determined to get away from anything that reminded me of Jasper, though I still kept in contact with some friends from the other worlds. Surprisingly the attacks seemed to stop with his death and nobody had any reason to force me away from my job as an agent in NCIS. But then in 2006 I suddenly came across the whereabouts of René Benoit and I could no longer pretend it'd never happened. I wanted to kill that man. I _needed_ to kill that man. So I put all my effort into it and a year later I succeeded." Jenny bowed her head, "though not without consequences." She stole a quick glance at Tony, "and for that I am sorry. It was something I should have done alone, so the consequences were on me and me alone." She held a small pause.

"I've never seen anything from the seven worlds before today", Jenny said, deciding to leave the past in the past. "What you saw were the victims of a vampire – a particularly blood-thirsty one called Valcan."

Nobody said anything, none of them knowing how to handle and process all the information they'd just received. Not even knowing if they believe the stories, they'd been told. Jenny could sense their reluctance to believe her and she could understand it. What she'd shared with them was incomprehensible to put it kindly. She'd just turned their world view upside down, dragged it through a swamp, lit it on fire, stamped all over it and tried to stuff it back into their brains with a few added details.

She had no choice but to prove it. Going to a bookshelf, she reached for a glass containing some red powder. "Get out of the circle".

"What are you doing?" McGee piped up for the first time, slightly nervous.

But Jen didn't answer; instead she threw a handful of red powder into the font, follow by a whispered "Mzraz".

A second later a woman dressed in a white dress appear in front of them. Her skin was as white as ivory and her long, straight hair were golden and glinted in the chandelier light. Her eyes were big and a bright, emerald green, she had a cute, little nose and her small lips were a shade of bordeaux. All in all she was breathtaking beautiful.

"Tess!" the woman exclaimed happily throwing her arms around Jenny, crushing them together in a bone-breaking hug that could almost match Abby's. Jen smiled, suddenly remembering why she liked Acia so much.

"Hi you", she mumble softly, pulling back from the woman with a big smile on her face.

Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Oh, everybody this is Acia. Acia this is everybody." Jenny said, gesturing towards the crowed, which looked like their eyes were about to pop out. Where the hell did that woman come from? "Acia is an elf by the way," she added. It wasn't until then, you noticed the long ears perking through her hair.

"Everybody?" Acia repeated. "That has to be the worst introduction ever." She stepped out of the circle and went straight to Ducky. "Hello, I'm Acia", she said stretching out her hand which he happily shook. "I'm Dr. Mallard, but everybody calls me Ducky." He informed, instantly charmed by the young lady, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out where she'd just appear from. She smiled and repeated, "Ducky. Nice to meet you."

Next up was Gibbs who unceremoniously shook her hand and muttered Gibbs. Acia's eyes widened, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" she asked with a hint of smirk on her lips. He looked at Jenny, who blushed and looked away. Acia just laughed and said hello to Tony, before turning to McGee. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself as elflord, McGee?" Tony taunted. "If there was ever an appropriate time for it, now would be it".

"Elflord?", Acia repeated.

A deep red crept up on McGee's cheeks. "It's nothing just a stupid game."

"Oh, you play warfare games on the internet?" she asked smilingly. McGee stared dumfound at her. "There is nothing stupid about that I assure you. Most of the games are design by elementiads, created to keep the knowledge of us alive. It's one of our newer approaches. We also have tons of books and movies, and let's not forget a few television-shows", she concluded.

Before McGee had the time process what she'd said and give an actual respond, Acia had turned to Ziva and said hello, her eyes lingering on Ziva's necklace for a few seconds.

"I'm Abby," Abby said before Acia had a chance to say anything.

"Abby?" Acia looked at Jenny. "The Abby?" She looked back at Abby. "Abby Sciuto?"

"Is something wrong?" Abby asked a little scared by the elf's sudden outburst.

"You didn't tell me you knew Abby!" Acia said accusingly to Jenny.

"How exactly do you know me?", Abby inquired.

"You mean you don't know? You don't…" Acia looked at her old friend like she was insane. "Haven't you told her anything?"

"Told me about what?"

"About you!" Acia exclaimed as if it was the most obvious in the world. "About your parents."

The room immediately fell silent. "What do you mean?" Abby asked warily, her eyes darting between Jenny and Acia as if she was watching a tennis match. She knew she was adopted. Her parents had always been open about that, but for some reason she was pretty sure that this wasn't about her real parents but instead the biologically ones.

Jenny broke the silence. Her voice barely above a whisper, but everybody heard her. "One of the ancient rules is that no one is allowed to fall in love with someone form a different species. However, the Pax Alliance has made it possible for the three worlds to stay in a relationship, though without the possibility to procreate. But no man or woman is allowed to fall in love with anyone from one of the six worlds. It's doomed to failure." She looked down, avoiding the look of the people around her – one person in particularly. She knew Gibbs had sensed the change in her. He had noticed the way her eyes had become distanced as her mind had wandered back to old memories. Memories from her old life that she wasn't suppose to remember anymore. She pulled herself together. It was in the past. She had done what she had to do and everything had turned out the way it was supposed to. Jenny continued. "This was also the fate of the romance between the vampire Dracan and the mortal woman Eve. They fell head over hills in love with one another, though she knew he was a vampire. Meeting in secret to see each other, the affair continued for months. Until one day." She paused. "Eve found out that the impossible had happened. She was pregnant. She should've gotten rid of the child, but her love was too strong. Instead Eve fled knowing that if Dracan found out, he'd have no choice, but to kill her. Ancient rules can't be avoided. For 9 months Eve was constantly on the road, determined to give life to the baby that was conceived out of their mutual love. When the time came she gave birth under a different name and left the child at the hospital. Dracan could smell her blood, and she knew she had to leave in order to save her daughter. Two weeks later Eve was found dead in an alley and no one saw Dracan since. The child, however, has grown big and beautiful living her life completely unaware that she is only one ever to be a child of two worlds."

Abby stared at Jenny like she'd just grown an extra head, her eyes silently asking the question her lips couldn't.

"Yes Abby. You are that child. Vampire-blood runs in your veins."

Abby shook her head. "But that's impossible, I'm not… I mean…"

"Remember when you turned 21?" Jenney interrupted. She nodded. "You were celebrating it in this Irish pub with some of your friends, when a woman with curly, waist long, red hair entered. Abby looked shocked at Jenny, but she continued as if she hadn't noticed. "You both got really hammered and the woman decided to give you a birthday gift."

"… A tattoo of a big cross on my back." Abby halted. "How do you know this?" She asked in disbelief, her brain starting to put the pieces together, but her mind refused to believe her.

"It was me", jenny confirmed.

"No!" Abby instantly denied. "I'd have recognized you. I'd have…"

"Really? After the amount of liquid you'd consumed and after only seeing me once, you'd have remembered me more than eight years later?" Abby stayed silent. "You were staring to develop vampire-signs like sleeping in a coffin. Maybe it's just who you are, but back then we couldn't risk it. The cross keeps the vampire in you at bay," Jenny explained. "That's why I needed you to get it".

A deep silence settled in the room.

"So I'm…" Abby trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Yes, you're half vampire -The only one to exist."

Acia rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you haven't told her." She looked at Abby. "You're famous in our world; The lovechild of the legendary couple Dracan and Eve. The story is the ultimate love-story like yours Romeo and Juliet." Acia explained, again she looked scolding at Jen and shook her head disapprovingly.

Abby exhaled deeply. "I can't say that I saw that one coming. I know my parents aren't my real parents, well, I mean they are my real parents, but not biologically parents, but I'd never had figure myself to be a biologically impossibility, because that's what I am, right director? If my parents weren't supposed to even be able to make me, I have to be some sort of abnormality or something and my DNA must weird-looking, not that I know what vampire DNA looks like of course, but I don't suppose it look like ours, or maybe it do, because surely somebody would've noticed if my DNA was only half human, while the other half…"

"Breath, Abby", Jenny instructed.

Ducky looked from Jenny to Acia, "I wonder," he started, settling his eyes on Acia, "do you know what lead to today's attack?"

Usually this would be followed by a no, so the surprise was big when she responded with a, "Actually I do. Beluz – the leader of the demons – has been killed".

"WHAT?" Jenny's eyes immediately snapped to Acia's. "How is that even possible?"

"He was in his human form and somebody just shot him", Acia said. "Apparently he had been trying to pull a Hitler".

"A Hitler?" Ducky looked confused at them, obviously wondering what the long-deceased German dictator had to do with anything.

"Remember how Hitler came to power?" Jenny asked. "He was a good rhetoric. He was able to tell people what they needed and wanted to hear to make them do, what he wanted. He had a way with words that…"

"He was a Persuader", Gibbs interrupted having caught on to her train of thoughts.

"Indeed he was. Remember who his prime target was?"

"Jews", Ziva answered.

"The Protectors", McGee added.

Jenny nodded obviously pleased that they'd listened to her stories. "He made middle-earth weak. Played us against each other and used humans to make it easier for him by killing The Protectors first. His plan was to conquer middle-earth once we'd practically destroyed ourselves."

"But he didn't," Tony said. "He committed suicide once he knew that he was losing the war, why? If he really was such a powerful demon, couldn't he just go back to his own world? Or wasn't there a Tess back then to fight back?"

"That would have been possible had he not fallen in love. And yes there was a Tess, the most sacrificing on in history. One you probably know". She looked around, observing their confused expressions. "Eva Braun".

"Hitler's wife?" Tony asked.

"That's the one. She went undercover at the age of 17 as Eva Braun and gave up on her abilities, so that Hitler wouldn't be able to sense her gift. Then she basically seduced him, made him fall in love with her, and then she ended up giving him the idea of suicide, which he went with. All the years as a human had made him a little more paranoid, and in the end I'm not even sure if he remembered why he was on middle-earth in the first place."

Jenny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Jasper had told her the story in an attempt to teach her that some people had sacrificed a lot by being Tess. He had trained Eva Braun for 13 years and when she'd sensed Hitler's attack, she'd thought of the plan herself, knowing that a counter-attack alone wouldn't had been able to destroy him. She huffed – and to think she'd thought that she could actually just walk away from The Seven Worlds and pretend like the first twenty something years of her life hadn't existed. She should've fought back instead of quitting just because it got too personal and too close for comfort. Losing Jasper had been the hardest thing in her life, but he wouldn't have wanted her to quit that much she'd realized during the past ten years. Abandoning her mission had been a mistake, a bad decision on her part - seemed like she had a talent for that. Jenny sighed. There was no going back and undo her doings, but what she could do was to fight back this time around.

"Do we know who shot Beluz? Was it another demon or an actual human?" She asked.

Acia shook her head. "No, we been trying to hack into the CIA database to get some information, but it seems that they knew the guy, and that the kill was verified by them, but it doesn't say anything about the shooter."

Jenny pondered for a second, "Maybe I could find something, being the director of a federal agency does have some perks. Do we have a name?" She asked.

"We do, it's René Benoit"

* * *

AN2: So next chapter is more about René Benoit and his connection to everything and I'll be introducing 'House' and 'Cuddy'! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer and warning: chapter 1

An: I am SO sorry about the wait. I've been away last week, so I am a bit behind in my writing. Anyway hope you enjoy this one, and reviews are always very, _very_ welcome :b

* * *

"WHAT?" Jenny nearly screamed in a sharp voice.

"You know him?" Acia asked confused by her old friend's reaction.

"Know him? Know him?" she repeated, looking at Acia like she'd lost her mind. "I killed him".

"WHAT?" This time it's was Acia turn to be surprised by a respond. "You… you killed him?", she asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Jenny exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But _why_ would you do that?"

"He killed Jasper!"

"WHAT?"

"I know!"

"Are you sure?" Acia asked in incredulity.

"Yes I am sure," she responded angrily rather annoyed to be doubted. "Are you sure that Beluz alias was Réne Benoit?"

"Positive"

"Crap!"

"Think about it, Jen", Gibbs joined the conversation after having observed the two women. She looked at him with a _what?_-look, silently urging him to move to the point - fast. He turned to Ducky. "You profiled him, remember. You said, he wasn't a violent man of nature".

Ducky nodded in confirmation. "True, I found the man rather charming to be honest".

"What's you point, Gibbs?" Jenny asked, frustrated by both the men's need to convince her that La Grenouille hadn't been a cruel, aggressive man.

"He was charming, Jen. Good at dealing with people, telling them what they'd want to hear, so that they'd do as he said. He had a way with words…" Gibbs said, mimicking her earlier words.

"A Persuader", she said closing her eyes, the truth finally dawning on her. How could she not have noticed that? To kill Jasper had almost been an impossibility which had made the shock of his death that much bigger. No human man could've done it. She'd been sure it was a demon – but Beluz, the leader, never in a millions years would she have guessed it.

"The attacks stopped with Jaspers death," Gibbs continued. "Probably 'cause these _worlds_", he said stressing the last word, still not believing the whole thing, "knew that the big demon was trying to infiltrate us and stayed back?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

Jenny pondered about his comment for a few seconds. "Hmm, you might be right" she said, impressed by his thinking.

Acia too acknowledge his suspicions with agreement. "I _think_ you're right…. Well then, it was either this or massive infiltration followed by the inevitable big blow up – guess this way is just as good" Acia turned to Jenny. "So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"You know the thing you come up with to ensure that middle-earth doesn't get run over by vicious creatures"?"

Jenny glared at Acia. "Sayan told me to get a hold on Elisa and Gregorian".

"Sayan?" Acia repeated, not sure if she heard correctly. "I didn't think the two of you kept in touch? I mean after everything…"

"We don't", Jenny interrupted before Acia could say too much, "but he was at the crime scene this evening"

"Really?", she asked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me, Tess?"

"I am sorry" Ziva interfered, "but how exactly do you know about the attack? I do not seem to remember any of us telling you about it?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you guys were new to this, but when Jenny summons me here, she can share some thoughts with me during my transfer, sort of like a short briefing in pictures. For instance, I saw three dead bodies in the park and Jenny killing the vampire-wannabes in your autopsy – but I didn't see any sign of Sayan". The last part was spoken to Jenny.

"Well, he was there", she replied shortly, leaving it clear that further conversation on the subject was over.

Gibbs interfered, "by the sounds of it, this is going to be a long night and I'd really like some coffee", he announced.

Jenny gave him a grateful smile, thanking him without words for giving her an out of the discussion. "I'll go help you", she offered. "Could you tell the others about Elisa and Gregorian?" she asked Acia, who merely nodded in acceptance. "Thanks".

As she led them out of the room, Jenny could feel his eyes on her ass and put an extra swagger in it as she climbed the stairs, just for the hell of it. A year ago Jenny had realized that she still loved him. When he had been lying practically lifeless in that hospital bed, she'd been more scared than ever before, which said quite a lot when you knew what she'd been through. But then La Grenouille or Beluz or whatever had showed up and things between them had only gotten worse, almost to the point where they didn't talk to one another. Their conversations consisted of pretty much only arguments, and once in a while insults were thrown at one another, just to try and shake things up. However, for Jenny everything was in an altering phase, Colonel Mann was no longer in the picture and neither was René Benoit. Finally they could start over, if Gibbs allowed it of course. Hell, she wasn't even sure if he was interested in her in that way anymore, but during the past few weeks she'd convinced herself that even if he wasn't, they could at least be some kind of friends instead of whatever they were now.

She poured water in the coffeemaker and Gibbs putted coffee in the filter, before he pressed start.

"So…" he trailed of in an attempt to begin the conversation.

"So…", she mimicked. "Do you believe any of this?" Jenny asked curiously.

Gibbs shrugged. "Can't prove you wrong, so might as well just go with it".

She gave him a small smile. There was definitely something bothering him, and even though she had a pretty good idea of what it was, or rather who it was, she was still going to make him ask her. "Spit it out, Jethro".

He smirked, knowing that she'd seen right through him, then his expression became somber and he said, "Sayan".

No other words were needed, because she knew exactly what he meant.

"I met Sayan 15 years ago. He was assigned by his government to kill me", she elaborated. If Gibbs was surprised he didn't show it, he just kept his face neutral. "He stalked me like a pray, kept an eye on my at all times, and when we finally met we were both so impressed with the other that we simply couldn't kill each other. Sayan had spent months trying to understand and think like me, just like I'd spent months trying to identify with him and anticipate his next move, and suddenly the idea of killing one another seemed so utterly foolish, since we'd finally found a person with whom we could connect."

"So instead you became lovers", Gibbs concluded

Jenny nodded. "But like I said earlier, it's prohibited for two different spices to be in a relationship. It lasted for an entire year, because it was only based on sex, but then a lot of things happened, and suddenly Jasper was murdered and I withdraw myself from the other worlds."

She spoke of it in a voice that most people who didn't know her too well would characterize as normal, but Gibbs wasn't most people and he definitely knew her better. In addition the sadness in her eyes was overwhelming, clearly – for anyone paying close enough attention – showing that she was not happy about how things between herself and Sayan had turned out.

"When you joined my team…", he hesitantly began, not really knowing where he was heading.

Jenny sensed that and interrupted him. "When Jasper was killed, I spent the first couple of months wandering clueless around on middle-earth having no idea what to do with myself. My life suddenly seemed so purposeless and such a waste. But slowly the need to find the murderer grew stronger, and that's when I decided to join some kind of investigation bureau, so I could practice the art of investigation. I knew how to fight and kill. I knew how to get information, and how to avoid giving information. But I knew nothing of conducting an actual investigation, connecting the dots and puzzling the pieces together, or at least no more than any other person reading crime novels."

"Explains why you hit it off with Ziva", he remarked.

She smiled. "Yeah, we have quite a bit in common, which is also why I placed her on your team, because I knew first-hand how much you could teach her".

A comfortable silence settled in the kitchen.

Jenny debated on whether to share what was on her mind, or to just let it be.

A sound from the coffee machine indicated that it was done.

Jenny poured that hot, black – very black – liquid into the coffee-pot.

She stared at it for a second and then said. "I'm sorry".

Gibbs screwed his expression into one of confusion, caught completely off guard by the apology and therefore forgetting about his rules, instead saying. "What for?"

"For not telling you about everything. I wanted to, but on the other hand I didn't want you to think I was a complete lunatic." She attempted to grin.

"You had no reason to tell me, I wouldn't had expected you to.", he replied honestly. "It's not like you were the only one with secrets".

This time her attempt at a grin succeeded. "True. We both had quite a lot of those". She wasn't mad at him for not sharing. When Jenny first had found out about Shannon, she'd been hurt, wondering why he hadn't told her about his first wife. But after a couple of hours, reality set in. It wasn't like shed told him about Jasper or Sayan, which she could've easily done without mentioning the seven worlds. Their relationship hadn't been like that. It was more of a fling brought on by mutual trust and the fact that they were practically forced to spend so much time together. At least she had told herself that back in the days.

Now however, they both knew the other one's secrets. Now there were no reasons for hiding anything from each other. Maybe now they could actually start something based on honesty.

"Who are Elisa and Gregorian that you guys keep talking about?" Gibbs asked, steering away from anything more personal.

Jenny's face lightened up thinking about her two old friends. "Elisa is a fairy and Greg is a very gifted elementiad. They used to work alongside me and Acia, helping out where they could. They are two amazing people and I own them A LOT, which Greg never ceases to remind me. But really, you'll like them, or so I hope", suddenly realizing the possibility that maybe the team wouldn't get along with her old friends.

"Relax" Gibbs said upon seeing her anxious face. "It'll be fine", he added taking the tray and walking over to the staircase leading down.

* * *

"Thanks guys", Acia said pouring herself a big cup of coffee.

"So", Jenny started. "Guess now is as good as later".

Acia nodded.

Jenny once more went to the fetch some of the red powder. "Ziva", she said indicating to the young woman's foot that was currently placed inside the circle.

"Wops". Ziva quickly removed her foot.

"No body parts inside the circle", Jenny gently reminded, as she came to stand in front of the font. Like before she threw the powder into the font and murmured a low, "Mzraz".

Not two seconds later, two people pop up in the circle.

A man and a woman.

The female was hot as hell. She was wearing a pair of high waisted, tight-fitting, black shorts and a black and creamy-colored striped top that dipped low both in the back and the front, creating a very sexy cleavage. Her feet were wrapped in a pair of black, gladiator sandals, and her right wrist was enclosed by a silver watch. She had black, glossy curls that, alongside her side swept bangs, framed her face beautifully. All in all the female looked like she belonged on the cover of a glam and fashion magazine.

The first thing you noticed about the man, was his cane and the second thing his bright, blue eyes that even surpassed Gibbs'. His was tall and lanky with a broad chest and a good five o'clock shadow. Wearing jeans, a T-shirt and a blazer he was looking pretty regular, but something about him was extremely sexy. Maybe it was the way his eyes sparkled and his lips turned upward into a smirk or the knowing and almost arrogant aura he had about him, whatever it was it worked.

"This is Elisa and Gregorian", Jenny smiled at the pair. God she missed them, it had been so long. She'd kept in touch in the beginning, but the contact had faded slowly but steadily.

"You look old", Greg said giving her an elevator-look from head to feet and then back up again.

"It's nice to see you too", Jenny grinned, engulfing him in a hug.

"I guess you're ageing normally without your gift and yeah it is"

"Lisa", she exclaimed hugging the woman tightly. "You look amazing".

Elisa smiled. "You too, and don't mind him, he is just being a jerk". She said, nodding towards Greg.

"Wouldn't know him if he wasn't", Jenny replied.

"Hi", Acia said, walking into the circle, giving them both a big hug.

Lisa and Greg had been briefed with a few pictures before they arrived, so they knew Acia would be there. Just like they knew the team would be there.

"Hi", Lisa said waving shyly at the group in front of her.

Tony walked in first. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo", he started in his most charming voice.

Gibbs gave him a slap to the back of his head, and Tony's smiled faltered as Ziva's grew bigger. Everyone from the team shook hands with the newly arrived.

"If you don't mind me asking, what can fairies do?" Abby asked looking curiously at Lisa.

"They heal people", she replied. "We can't heal ourselves, only others. Some a truly gifted within every areas, whereas several can only heal flesh-wounds while others are better at wounds inside your body, because they can feel the damage. But basically we heal".

"And that one", Greg pointed his cane at Lisa. "Is a baaad healer", he said smugly.

She rolled her eyes. "No I'm not." Lisa said to Abby. "He is just cranky because he is in pain".

"Well, you _were_ the one who did this to me", he gestured towards his leg.

"Your crippled him?" Ziva asked in astonishment.

"No, I _saved_ his life by removing a dead piece of his muscle", Lisa answered, empathizing on the word 'saved'.

"To be fair…" Greg started but was cut off.

"Oh shut it. He was bitten by a poisonous Edermy, a bit like your spiders just bigger and with extra legs and eyes, and five really sharp teeth. Nobody knows how the poison works, and nobody has ever lived after being bitten. I am very good a healing" Greg coughed in disagreement and Lisa glared at him. "My only _minor _problem is that it is difficult for me to find out where to heal. If somebody tells me where, I can heal almost everything, but on my own, I'm not as good. When that", she pointed at the leg, "happened, I started healing right away knowing that he'd otherwise die within a few minutes. And yeah I might have taken a bit too much of the muscle, because I couldn't sense exactly where the poison was, but I saved his life."

"Yada, Yada", Greg said his right hand mimicking a talking person. "Matter of fact I could have regained my muscle had it been done properly."

Lisa groaned. "Matter of fact you would have died if I hadn't done anything. But now I am seriously questioning why I felt the need to prevent that from happening".

"She has the hots for me", he informed the group.

"Well, with your brilliant people-skills and perfect bedside manner, how could I not?" she deadpanned.

Greg smirked. "I knew you liked the…"

"Guys", Jenny said, grinning over the pairs bickering. She had definitely missed the tension between her two good friends, they'd always been jabbing at each other and always trying to 'win' their small battles, but she knew that they – even though they'd never admit it – had the outmost respect for the other person. "Focus please. We kind of need a plan here".

* * *

AN2: There you have House and Cuddy as well. I'll need some time to get used to writing them, but I can already say now that they'll be a big part of the story, because I really enjoy Huddy -but off course Jibbs will be bigger


End file.
